Just a Dream
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Songfic to Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. Hermione Granger/Severus Snape. Mentions a teacher/student relationship. Canon character death included.


**AN// This one is pretty AU. Includes HG/SS relationship while HG is still a student. If you haven't heard this song, you should check it out, it's called Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. **

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in whiteGoing to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

She walked down the path, tears fresh on her face, headed to the one place that she never dreamed that she'd be going at the tender age of nineteen, remembering that day almost exactly one year ago.

_**/flashback/**_

_She rushed to the church that he'd directed her to in his last note. She got there just before seven and stepped up to the doors. They opened wide to allow her entrance and… _

_**/end flashback/**_

_And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil downTrying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hands_

She stepped through the doors and all the heads in the chapel turned toward her, some with pity in their eyes, some cold and unforgiving. Their relationship had never been fully accepted by many except for those who loved them most, and the few that understood the power of love, even if they didn't understand the bubbly warm girl falling in love with the cold and sometimes down right mean, potions master.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

She walked carefully to the front of the chapel, the eyes of the congregation followed her every step. When she came to stand in front of the ebony casket, she closed her eyes and laid a hand softly against his cheek. Tears poured freely down her face and she looked one last time at her husband, the man who had found his way into her heart without even trying.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guards rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

As the last sparks fell from the last wands, her heart sank. She knew this was the last time she would see the face of the man that she'd spent the last four years loving with all her heart and soul. Never again would she see the smiles that he only let come to the surface when they were alone. She would never look up from a book to find him sitting across from her, content to simply stare at her. Her beloved was gone forever.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Her chest ached as she stood beside the casket as it was lowered into the ground. She threw a bouquet of purple tulips that were so dark they were almost black onto the casket. Her closest friends gathered around her and each tossed a white tulip down to surround the ones she had placed there.

Only then, looking down at Severus' favorite flowers covering his casket, did she break. Molly Weasley was the one to catch her when she fell, stopping her from falling into the grave on top of the casket. Hermione gasped for breath, sobbing loudly, as the pile of dirt behind the grave was lifted and placed on top of her husband, entombing him forever in the red earth.

She collapsed to her knees in front of the mound of earth and cried out,

_Oh, Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never knowIt's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to meThis is just a dream  
_

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream_


End file.
